Rangers in Raccoon City
by Lydias Thane
Summary: The original cast of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers faces their most treacherous mission yet: looking for survivors in the nightmarish undead and monster ridden ruins of Raccoon City, USA. It will take the combined heroism of the Rangers as well as a few familiar faces from Raccoon to survive the night, but at what cost?
1. Kimberly

Kimberly

It was the late Summer of '98, and Kimberly Ann Hart hadn't orgasmed so hard since her and Tommy's first time. Her brown hair was uncharacteristically frazzled and out of place as she struggled to catch her breath, holding on tightly to Tommy's firm, chiseled arm as she slowly eased up off of him. "That was..." She was blushing as he leaned down into her ear and shushed her, the two of them quiet and just enjoying the moment, embraced in a cuddle. It had been three months since they'd sent Rita packing for good, or at least that's what they hoped. She'd certainly abandoned her base on the moon, in any case. Since then, there'd been much more time to focus their normal lives-her with her gymnastics and guitar and Tommy teaching his martial arts classes. For a while, she and the other rangers had forgotten how to have fun.

Well, Jason and Billy never really learned how to have fun in the first place, she thought, but they both had embarked on their own quests since Rita's fall. Billy was hard at work getting scholarships to prestigious universities where he'd no doubt do great things, while Jason had dedicated all of this time to perfecting his body and his martial arts. Her and Zack, being of the more 'laid back' variety, had agreed they were both a little crazy. Notably, none of their plans involved getting girlfriends anytime soon, and Kimberly thought that was a problem. They didn't know what they were missing.

She leaned back and kissed Tommy on the ear,moving some of his long dark strands with her fingers. "Think they'll mind if we're a little late?" Tommy chuckled. "No way, why would they mind? It's lunch, not one of Zordon's drills." She gave him a little nod, beginning to sit up. "Still, we should at least start getting dressed. I don't want us to miss Trini's triumphant return from Shanghai!" Tommy nodded, giving her bare bottom a kinky little smack, leaving a pink handprint on the Pink Ranger. "You're right as usual, Kim. Let's get cleaned up."

When they'd reached the Youth Center, Jason and Zack were sparring on the gymnastics mats, and Billy was typing away on his brand new laptop, writing a college application essay. Kimberly shook her head, slouching into a chair. Some of her friends just didn't know how to shut off and have a good time. She guessed in their own way though, they were enjoying this stuff. Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder after coming back from saying hi to the guys. "She's due in any minute." Kimberly grinned. She definitely missed hanging with her best friend. She stood up when she saw the yellow of Trini's ruffled skirt, running over to hug her. "Hey,girl!" The Chinese American teenager smiled back. Kimberly giggled. "Or should I say, nihao!" Trini laughed softly, hugging back as the rest of the group gathered around her. "Ohh, I've missed you guys!"

Jason smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was all sweaty already from his workout. Kimberly noticed her friend blush ever so slightly. "Were you able to work on your kung fu while you were over there? he asked. Of course it'd be a question about martial arts, she thought, trying not to roll her eyes. "I'd love to go there and test myself against some of those Shaolin masters." Trini grinned at Jason. "I did get to train some, and I don't know if you're ready for these guys Jason, they were incredible!" Jason smirked, confident as ever. "We'd see about that." He made a fist, flexing lightheartedly. Trini laughed a bit. Kimberly knew she would have liked to see that.

"Well look who's back in town, Skull." A familiar voice boomed from behind them, the colorfully dressed leather clad punk shoving his way between them. Kimberly grimaced a bit as his skinny sidekick helped himself to touching her shoulder, even as he looked at Trini. Skull snickered, high pitched as he often did. "Sayonara Trini-san!" Trini rolled her eyes. Bulk chimed in too, "So, did you learn the art of the Samurai Sword or just eat a bunch of rice?" He pretended to wield a katana, making a stereotypical "WAAAAAAAAAAH" sound. Trini put her palm to her face, looking at Kimberly in disbelief.

Kimberly huffed indignantly. "You imbecils have known Trini for how long now? And you think she's Japanese?" Bulk blinked. "Well..wait, what do you mean, she's not Japanese? I mean, she doesn't look French." Billy was trying not to laugh, but he held it together for his friends sake. "She's Chinese-American, bright boy, and don't you think you're being just a little bit racist now?" Tommy stepped in between them and the others, looking offended on her behalf. "Yeah, I think maybe you should start over and try to welcome her home again." Bulk blushed and tried to look annoyed, as if he didn't care. "Psh, whatever, welcome home geek. Come on Skull, let's get out of here!" Skull followed him, clueless as ever. "Well, some things never change" Trini said as she cracked a smile.

Zack chuckled, pulling off his sweaty black headband, shaking his head as he shook out his muscles and joints. "I'd hate to think of where those clowns think I'm from!" Billy grinned at Trini. "We've missed you a lot, I know I have. Check out my new computer! It's portable! It-"

BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP BEEP!

The communicators. Kimberly looked around and met her friends' eyes. "Are you serious?" Tommy looked concerned. "I wonder if it's Rita..I knew it felt too good to be true." Jason nodded, motioning for the others to follow as he strolled to a quiet, unused corner of the center. "Lunch'll have to wait. Let's go." The others nodded and followed, Zack biting his lip. "Maaan, my fries just came up, I can smell 'em, someone's gonna pay for this!"

With a blur of multi-colored light, they were gone. As they plummeted through space at the speed of light, Kimberly had a bad feeling about this next mission.


	2. Ada

Ada

Ada Wong stood in the S.T.A.R.S. office of the Raccoon Police Department, stroking soothingly over the crying Birkin girl's short, dirty blonde hair. She was trying to be as empathetic as she could to her plight. "There, there Sherry. We'll get out of here together, don't you worry." She sounded colder than she wanted to, despite all of her effort. She never considered herself a particularly affectionate person, unless work called for manipulating a man, but that was a different kind of charisma altogether.

Still, she knew the child would be thankful to hear any words of encouragement after days on her own, crawling through filthy vents and avoiding ravenous and morbid creatures. Even though it annoyed her to no end to be leading around a trembling twelve year old girl, having her on hand would prove an excellent bargaining chip in the chance that she happened across that bitch Annette. The downside, of course, was that having Sherry around also increased the chances of running into well...what was left of her father. Still, she was too valuable at this point to let out of her sight, so Ada would stick to playing the caring mother to the best of her abilities..for now. She let the child go when she could muster no more sympathy, and began going through the desk behind her, to see if she could discern any worthwhile data from the clutter.

The child had stopped crying and was staring at her as she ripped the desks apart. "What are you doing, Ada?" Ada didn't answer her at first, mentally pushing away her question as a minor annoyance, but then reminded herself that she needed this girl to like her. "Oh, sorry. What's that honey? I'm just looking for any clues about why the police let this get so out of control." The girl nodded, accepting her answer, trying to behave herself, and hold back tears.

Just then, someone..or something was banging on the door, causing the hair to stand up on Ada's exposed skin. Since it hadn't attempted the doorknob, it stood to reason that it wasn't anyone with good intentions, or complex reasoning skills for that matter. She swiftly grabbed her Browning High-Power pistol off of the desk, training it on the door, shouting in a whisper. "Get down in the corner!" Sherry followed orders with a swiftness, and she was under the desk in no time.

The low, ghastly moan that came from outside confirmed the identity of the assailant beyond the shadow of a doubt, but not the number of them. Ada hoped and prayed it was only one or two. She wasn't going to wait for them to break the door down, instead, she quickly gave the doorknob a quick half-turn and pressed up against the wall, helping them to open the door. The rancid stench hit her instantly as they shambled in, causing Sherry to whimper. They both picked up on the sound and started shuffling towards her corner of the room.

The first was a fat man in his previous life, now reduced to a disgusting, bulging sack of meat in an old bloodstained t-shirt, dribbling blood from his lipless maw at an alarming rate. The second was a wiry, skinny bald man, who almost looked alive if not for the fact that he was shuffling around on an entirely broken and twisted foot. Ada wanted to shoot, but she waited until both of them were in the room before she drew any attention to herself, then swiftly put a bullet in each of their heads, the red spatters of blood making more of a mess than her or Sherry would have liked.

The smell of the Summer-baked rotted flesh was beyond sickening. She peered outside into hallway, silent for a moment, to make sure the coast was clear. Next time, she'd be sure to check around the corner before she closed the two of them into a room. She breathed a small sigh of relief, turning back to the bawling child who was dancing over the disgusting corpses and gore in a mortified little frenzy. When she reached the other side, she rushed to Ada, clinging against her and sobbing. At that moment, it was impossible not to feel horrible for the girl. Ada caressed her head, holding her close. "Lucky you have such a badass shot for a friend, huh? Those shooting lessons my uncle gave me really paid off!"

She thought she heard the girl laugh nervously in between her sobs. She put a hand under her chin, making her look up at her. "Now what do you say we get out of here? I don't think this room is a good hideout anymore." Sherry forced a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." Ada gripped her pistol tight in one hand, and Sherry's in the other. She spoke quietly. "Remember, honey, quiet as a mouse." Sherry nodded, and Ada rounded the corner, seeing the skeletal remains of what their two friends in the office must have been feasting on. "Don't look at it," she ordered. Sherry nodded and tightened her hand. "O-Okay.."

Ada pulled her past the bloody mess, and to the door at the end of the hall, sliding a card in the reader. The little light turned from red to green, and she quietly turned the handle. "Don't worry, Sherry. We're going to find your mother soon, I promise you that."


	3. Jason

Jason

They'd chosen to teleport smack dab in the middle of the city, that way they could fan out into smaller groups and teleport as many survivors to safety as possible. When they appeared on the field, they were surrounded by an alarming collage of smashed and burning vehicles and strewn, partially charred corpses. Jason's eyes scanned the horrible scene through his visor, only the tightening of his grip on his Power Sword making him feel any better at all.

He'd heard Kimberly break into a sob beside him, and glanced over to see the Green Ranger putting an arm around her shoulder. She bellowed "This...this is horrible..it's..unbelievable!" Tommy was quick to console her. "Kim, hey. It's okay. We gotta be strong, this is what we do. Zordon told us exactly what to expect. As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

Tommy's voice was reassuring to more than just Kimberly. It gave Jason the strength he needed to further lead in this disaster. He heard Billy utter "Jesus" for the first time in his life, while Zack and Trini were having their own conversation amongst themselves to cope with this new reality. It was time to step up, and lead. He squeezed the hilt of his sword.

Just then, one of the charred corpses actually lifted its arm with a sickly, depressingly weak moan and extended it towards the Red Ranger's foot. He shuddered a bit in his armor, even though he couldn't actually feel those bony fingers when they touched him. A quick slice with the Power Sword cut through its arm like butter, and he wasted no time in finishing it off with a sharp thrust to the head. It served as a good example of the fearlessness he expected out of all of them.

"Alright team! Every minute we waste is another minute good people could be losing their lives. We're gonna split up into three groups to cover more ground, we keep in touch by communicator, and if things get too hairy, we teleport back to the Command Center to devise a new strategy. As you can see, these things go down pretty easy. They may have been people once, but like Zordon said, just go for the head. It'll take more than a couple of creepy ghouls to take down the Power Rangers! This is why we do what we do, now lets get out there and save some lives!"

His words of encouragement had pepped the team right up, all of them but the Pink Ranger brandishing their weapons and responding loudly, "RIGHT!" He walked in front of the Pink Ranger, still being held by Tommy. "Right Kimberly?" She seemed to take a moment, pulling herself together, before making a firm fist, raising it into the air, and materializing her Power Bow in an outburst of pink energy. "Right!" She responded, with her usual confidence.

"That's what I like to hear. "Now Trini and I will head North, straight down this street. Zack and Billy, you guys check out the West, toward those alley ways. People could be hiding anywhere, make sure you check everything, dumpsters, locked cars, homes." Zack and Billy nodded, Zack speaking up. "Right, we're on it." He took a look at the Blue Ranger and they nodded to each other and sprinted off toward the alley ways, brandishing Axe and Lance.

The Blue Ranger stopped suddenly. "Trini..be careful, alright? You just got back, and we've barely had any time to catch up at all. I have a lot of stuff to show you, I-" Trini smiled behind her visor. "I will, don't worry about me Billy, just watch out for yourself, okay?" Jason whipped his sword through the air. "What are you worried about Billy? She's with me." Billy nodded, hesitated, and then took off to catch up with Zack.

"Tommy, you and Kimberly head Southeast over this big pile of rubble, find out what's on the other side. The Green Ranger nodded "We owe you one, Jason. Thanks for letting us do this together." Kimberly nodded in agreement, overtaken with courage now. "Alright, let's do this!" She started up the rubble, her suit not giving her much trouble at all, and Tommy followed, taking her hand and disappearing over the other side with her.

Jason looked to Trini. "How are you holding up?" The Yellow Ranger glanced down a bit. "I'm okay, my heart weeps for these people though. What could have happened here..? It's horrendous."

The Red Ranger put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe Rita's been cooking up some biological warfare in hiding, terrible as it is to think about. I'm sure Zordon will have some answers soon. In the meantime, we need to get moving, lives are at stake!"

She nodded, and the two of them were racing up the road, and into the world of survival horror.


End file.
